This invention relates to archery bows, and stabilizers for the same, and more particularly to devices and methods which provide for a smoother release of an arrow and therefore greater accuracy in casting the arrow towards the target.
A number of references identify the vibration of an archery bow which occurs when the bow string is released. Many of these references refer to the discomfort to the archer from the bow vibration and the noise produced by the bow. However, another issue is the impact of the vibration as the arrow is cast toward the target. Particularly with competitive archery, a small impact on the trajectory of an arrow as it leaves the bow can have a relatively significant impact on the ultimate accuracy of the shot.
One solution for stabilizing a bow is to utilize a forwardly extending tube attached to the bow, where weights are typically affixed to the end of the tube away from the bow to balance the bow as the bow string is drawn and released. Alternatively, the weights may be contained within the body of the stabilizer. The weight acts as a counterbalance and maintains the stability of the bow as it is being shot. By necessity, stabilizers add weight to the bow. Because of the increase in weight, the stabilizer bodies are frequently made from lighter materials such as carbon fiber, ABS plastic and similar materials to make the body as light and rigid as possible. Because of the potential impact of wind impacting the stabilizer, it is also desirable to maintain a smaller diameter of tube.
The stabilizer may be adjusted by, among other means, by the amount of weight affixed to the end of the stabilizer tube or, alternatively, contained within the tube or tube extension. The stabilizer may also be adjusted by the length of the tube. It is to be appreciated however that a moment arm is created by the amount of weight and the effective length of the tube. The tube must have sufficient stiffness such that there is minimal flex in the tube. Otherwise, subtle movements of the archer will cause the weight at the end of the tube to oscillate, making the bow more difficult to aim and shoot accurately.
Tubes manufactured from composite materials such as carbon-fiber-reinforced polymer, carbon-fiber-reinforced plastic, carbon-fiber reinforced thermoplastic, etc. (hereinafter collectively referred to as “carbon fiber”) have directional strength properties which depend upon the layout of the carbon fiber, which means the stiffness of the tube is not consistent in all directions. While it is possible to manufacture tubes which have overlapping layers of carbon fiber to provide sufficient stiffness to resist deflection in all directions, the overlapping layers increase the diameter of the tube as well as the manufacturing expense.
Thus, a stabilizer which provides sufficient weight to maintain the balance of the bow, supports the weight on and/or within the stabilizer with minimal flex, is lightweight, has a small diameter tube, and which may be tuned to the individual preferences of an archer is highly desirable.